· Los Chicos no Escriben Historias de Amor ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Outtake Long-Fic Loveness.Hoy es el día de San Valentín. Bella nunca le había prestado atención, pero ahora que está Edward, desea darle un detalle especial. Sólo que él odia este día, porque se le hacen puras afrodiabólicas cursiladas de amor. Tontería.


**Disclaimer**: Nada aquí me pertenece. Sólo la historia.

~Podría decirse que es un Outtake abierto al público de mi long-fic titulado "Loveness"

P.D. El título no tiene que ver nada con la historia. Es que me gusta =) Es de uno de mis libros favoritos.

**Los Chicos No Leen Historias de Amor**

**-**

**.**

**.**

¿Saben qué día es hoy? Sí, es domingo, pero no cualquier domingo. **H**oy... parecía ser un día importante. Aparentemente uno de los días más geniales del año para todo el mundo. Todos se regalaban cosas, hacían cartas que contenían miles de cumplidos, palabras de cariño, amor y amistad, desde luego las más bonitas. Cajas con deliciosos y melosos chocolates, no había persona a la que no vieses con un globo o un corazón en este día.

Este día era precisamente el día de San Valentín. El día de los enamorados. El día de la amistad. El día más meloso y romántico del año. Todos amaban este día por eso, principalmente. En todos los lugares en los que había estado, siempre había visto a las chicas regalarse enormes globos con cartas lindas y decoradas, muñecas o cajas con chocolates en forma de corazón.

Este día era de lo más lindo para mí. No es que fuera cursi, ni romántica, ni tan melosa como el resto de las chicas, pero me gustaba dar muestras de cariño por más bobas que fueran. No hacía cartas de amor ni de amistad, tampoco regalaba corazones ni cajas de chocolate… creo que sólo bastaba un abrazo un beso.

Al menos eso era lo que siempre había hecho, durante los años en los que sí había conseguido amigas. Cuando vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, tenía a mi mejor amiga Kate, una de las mejores jugadoras de fútbol de todo el planeta entero. Con ella este día era especial, y aunque sólo lo habíamos pasado una sola vez, con esa había más que bastado.

Pero la verdad es que siempre me había preguntando el origen del Día de San Valentín. ¿Para qué esperarte por cierto día para decirle a aquella persona lo mucho que la quieres si bien puedes hacerlo cualquier otro día? ¿por qué la razón de espera? Era lo que no entendía.

Pero en fin, sólo era una niña, una niña nada normal a la que no solían atraerle tanto como a otras este tipo de cosas. Es decir, las tomaba en cuenta, pero me interesaban mucho más otras cosas. Asistía a la primara de Forks, sólo tenía trece años, me encantaba el fútbol y mi equipo también. Eso bastaba para no pensar en estos días.

Porque era verdad, no lo había tenido en mente hasta que hace algunos días Charlie me comentó durante la cena sobre un baile que organizarían en la secundaria para celebrar este día. El día de San Valentín.

Fue allí cuando lo pensé. Fue allí cuando comencé a reflexionar, esta vez con otro punto de vista, este día. Fue allí cuando el día no me pareció tan indiferente. Porque cada vez que pensaba en él, el nombre y una persona se me venían de inemdiato a la cabeza. _Edward_.

El líder del mejor y más fiero equipo de fútbol del mundo entero. Él de los pases relámpagos a gol. Él más fiero de todos los fieros. Él superdribaldor y el mejor amigo del chico más veloz del mundo, confidente del chico con el chut más potente del mundo y… mi mejor amigo.

O al menos eso creía que era. No sabía con certeza si él me consideraba una _mejor amiga_, pero confiaba en que sí.

Y Niebla helada de Ragnarok, era lo que me decía cada vez que lo pensaba, ¿qué mierdas se supone que significa eso? El era mi amigo, mi capitán, mi… héroe, o algo así. No me imaginaba qué es lo que podría pensar si se llegara a enterar de esto.

Porque cada vez que el día de San Valentín venía a mi cabeza no podía evitar pensar en él y en todas las cosas que habíamos vivido. Las miradas que nos habíamos echado después de que nos aventamos del acantilado que debía de tener unos cien metros de altura, de cuando nos tomamos la mano antes de aventarnos y cómo él me juro que me mataría si llegábamos a sobrevivir (cosa que nunca hizo) , cuando le obligué gracias a una apuesta a ponerse una llanta súper extra ancha rosa, aquel día en el escondite secreto… tantas cosas y momentos.

Muchos de ellos extraños y embarazos. Porque existían momentos en los que sentía algo raro en el estómago y tenía el impulso de mirarlo y que me diera aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Porque existían momentos en los que lo admiraba y apreciaba tanto como apreciaba y admiraba el fútbol. Porque existían momentos en los que lo único que quería era estar con él, porque si no lo hacía el mundo no tenía colores y todo era blanco y negro…

¿A qué se debía todas esas sensaciones tan extrañas y algunas veces incómodas? ¿sería que me estaba pasando lo mismo que pasaba en las películas románticas que Edward tanto detestaba? Porque… jódeme la vida. Yo no podía estar "enamorándome" de Edward!!

No, él, no.

Y hoy que justamente era el día tan pensado, pensé en él todavía mucho más y en el resto de los chicos. ¿Harían algo en días como estos? ¿se acodarían o lo tendrían en su mente siquiera? Me refería especialmente a Edward. Porque de repente me había entrado el deseo de… "felicitar" por este día.

Pero sabía que me haría la peor de las burlas. Qué pensaría que soy una niña cursi… como el resto. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él tomaba estos días como tontos y cursis… pero ¿qué hacer cuando lo único que querías era dar una muestra de cariño?

Realmente quería hacerlo… pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. ¿Me rechazaría? ¿se asquearía? ¿me miraría con sorpresa y haría una mueca de disgusto? ¿me tomaría como una niña cursi? ¡Porque ni siquiera le regalaría corazoncitos!

No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sabía es que quería hacerlo. Quería hacerlo aunque a él no le gustaran estos días. Así que, mientras pensaba todo esto, estaba pedaleando mi bici, dirigiéndome hacia El Escondite. Estaba segura de que Edward estaría allí… sólo esperaba que estuviese solo, porque no me gustaría hacerlo en presencia de Emmett o… Jasper.

Especialmente el último, porque no sabía si sentiría mal o algo así. Jasper era el mejor amigo de Edward y también el mío. Pero sólo eso, a pesar de que él tristemente me había visto como algo más. Edward decía que además de estar obsesionado con el fútbol, tenía otros intereses a parte de esos, y esos eran las chicas. Él había sido tan bueno y dulce conmigo, mas no había llegado a sentir algo por él.

No como lo hacía con Edward y eso era tan… frustrante. Porque para empezar ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era, o por qué me pasaba. Sólo había pasado así, de repente, sin que yo me diese cuenta para evitarlo. Ahora tenía miedo, ¿qué tal si era esa cursilería del amor? ¿y se Edward se daba cuenta? No me lo acabaría.

Llegué al escondite y aventé mi bici en donde siempre. Este era el escondite de todos nosotros, cuando no jugábamos fútbol en el estadio nos veníamos aquí a contar estupideces sobre los chicos de la Push o historias de terror. Hablábamos de los grandes y pasábamos el rato. Era nuestro gran escondite. La pandilla de Edward lo había construido mucho antes de que llegase a Forks.

Subí por las escaleras y entré al escondite, esperando encontrar a Edward allí. Él estaba jugando con la resortera a atinarle a un poster que estaba el pared, como muchas veces solía hacer. No me extrañó que estuviese aquí tan temprano y… solo.

Lo cual me alegró a montones.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo cuando me escuchó, echándome un vistazo para seguir en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté idiotamente, sin saber cómo comenzar la cosa.

—¿Qué crees? —dijo con ese tono socarrón que ahora me gustaba tanto. Es que era tan… _genial_.

—Vaya, sí. ¿En dónde está…?

—No lo sé —contestó, sabiendo a quién me refería.—¿Qué? ¿quieres darle de corazoncitos y abrazos de consolación?

Me irritó su comentario. No entendía por qué se comportaba así cada vez que hablaba de Jasper, o cuando me encontraba con él en situaciones… algo incómodas.

—Ah, entonces sabes qué día es hoy —comenté con burla. Ajá. Edward estaba consciente de que hoy era el día de San Valentín. Así que eso quería decir que no lo tenía tan olvidado.

Él dejó de lanzar piedras y se volvió para mirarme, fruncía el ceño y podía ver un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero al fin y al cabo era sonrojo.

—¡Sabes qué día es hoy!

—No es gracioso. ¡Odio este día, son sólo afrodiabólicas cursiladas de amor! ¡Bah!

Justo como lo pensba.

—Pues a mí no parece así —repliqué seria. Ya no me reía ni nada. Sólo le miraba fijamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Claro, eso puedes decírselo a Jasper… a él le encantan estas cosas —comentó Edward mordaz. No pude resoplar y rodar los ojos.

—Sé que amas demasiado a Jasper, pero él no viene al caso aquí —me burlé.

—¡Hey, eso no es gracioso! —replicó Edward irritado. Me encogí de hombros, me sentía algo tonta y nerviosa.—Cómo sea, ¿qué buscabas?

Le miré incrédula desde mi sitio, ¿eso significaba entonces que no podía estar aquí? ¿Un mensaje implícito que quería decir "Puedes irte, si quieres"? Increíble, pero típico de Edward.

Vamos, Bella, deberías de hacerlo. Sé que tienes muchas ganas de darle este regalo especial. Es San Valentín, no deberías de guardarte tus deseos. Sí, pero pensará que soy una completa loca, como el resto de las chicas. Bien sabes que él piensa que todo esto son puras afrodiabólicas cursilerías de amor. ¡Las odia!

—Te quería dar algo —dije simplemente, él me miró con una ceja alzada—, por el día del San Valentín.

—No hablarás en serio —medio preguntó entornando los ojos.

—Sí, hablo muy en serio.

—¿Y qué quieres darme? —rodó los ojos con exasperación, mientras se volvía y fingía indiferencia, a la vez que seguía aventando piedras. En esos momentos tuve unas estúpidas ganas de reírme como idiota.

Me acerqué a él, algo decidida, algo dudosa, con miedo, con emoción. En fin, ¡ni sabía lo que sentía! Sólo sabía que estaba muy cerca de Edward, quien se volvió y me miró con sorpresa.

—Esto —murmuré, mientras acercaba mi rostro a él y le daba un suave y fugaz beso en la mejilla. En suave y caliente mejilla que ahora brillaba al granate intenso. Podía sentir que las mías también y entonces él me miró asombrado, sin decir ni una palabra.

En realidad ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, no sabíamos qué decir, después del atrevimiento que había tenido. Nunca había besado a Edward ni en la mejilla, primeramente porque a él no le gustaba y segundo, porque no acostumbraba a hacer eso.

¡Pero había tenido unas ganas con Edward!

—Feliz día… —musité y entonces di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mientras, con toda mi valentía, le daba una sonrisa alegre y coqueta. Me volví y comencé a alejarme, para después salir del lugar, no sin antes fijarme de reojo, a un Edward plantado allí, llevándose lentamente la mano hacia el lugar en donde le había besado.

Sonreí y finalmente me eché a correr, contenta y algo liberada por lo que había hecho. Sabía que esto no cambiaría nada y quizá terminaríamos olvidándolo como muchas otras extrañas cosas que habían pasado entre nosotros, pero fue especial, aun cuando sólo duró unos cuantos segundos.

**N/A:**

+Ey, sé que no es muy bueno. Hace tiempo que lo escribí para el día de San Valentín, pero no quedé convencida y lo dejé y se me olvidó publicarlo. Ando limpiando de nuevo mi compu y preferí publicarlo, ya saben, como suelo hacer.

Agradezco su atención, si es que leyeron.

**Leon. **


End file.
